


En Pointe

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [45]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Téa at the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Pointe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted November 16, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/141221.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #056, Mirror

Téa sighs.

It's been a long day. But, as on all the other bad days, she knows how to let it roll off her back - she goes to the studio, slips off her day clothes, slips on her tights and leotard, and stretches at the barre.

Then, she dances.

She dances as if everyone is watching.

She dances and it gets better.

But sometimes, when she's made a bad misstep or twists her ankle the wrong way, she wonders if she can do it - if dancing and her talent will support her, if it's even a realistic career option. She stares at herself and really questions if it's right. At those times, though she's paused on the floor, her mind is racing and doing back-flips.

Sometimes she can pick herself up and her resolve is even stronger. Sometimes it takes a bit to sink in - after she's showered; on the train ride home; lying in bed; seeing Yugi and the others the next day - but it always comes back eventually.

This is what she wants. It's her dream.


End file.
